Mislead
by TilltheMorningLight
Summary: Nightbird confuses her own desires with Megatron's. Sticky!sex slash full warning inside


SLASH: Seriously, if you don't like the thought of a "woman" with "man equipment", turn back now. I am sorry I didn't put up a warning before. For those of you who have already read this and are writhing in agony, my bad. X)

This story is pure goofyness, and if you want to read something really good with Nightbird in it, check out Fierceawakening's stories please! They do such a good job with her. Actually, just read all of their stuff; you won't regret it! I didn't get this idea from any other story though, just some random pointless smut. (and another excuse to write Megatron on bottom…)

Nightbird confuses her own desires with Megatron's. ;)

Did anyone else like Nightbird? I did. She kicked so much aft.

I regretfully don't own anything. :/ Although, that may be a good thing…

* * *

Mislead

"I am thoroughly impressed by your performance." Megatron was smirking, his silver faceplates anything but unattractive. Nightbird, being a man-made robot, really didn't have much use for aesthetics however. She categorized beings into two groups: enemy or ally. She had the ability – now, after the Decepticons had altered her programming – to think deeper beyond that, but had decided she didn't want to. Sentience was complicated enough, and she was happy with the simplicity of hers.

But Megatron's smirk was doing funny things to her circuitry…

The ninja-bot looked the silver mech up and down. Megatron was considered an ally. He had given Nightbird something she had no comprehension of mere hours before – her own thoughts. It was new and literally thrilled her. Of course, she didn't show it. Her base programming kept her calm and collected, her creator had made sure to make her as "ninja-like" as possible.

Honestly, it was adorable how humans functioned.

Something warm pressed against her shoulder and Nightbird, being a ninja and knowing it was Megatron's hand, calmly looked up at the Decepticon leader. The smirk hadn't left his face and she couldn't help but stare at it. His dark hand slid off her shoulder and down her arm. It was an absent minded gesture, one most likely repeated many times with troops.

However, Nightbird had no way of knowing this, and so took it to mean something else entirely.

Nightbird allowed a surge of electricity to run through her arm under Megatron's palm. Megatron looked at her, his smirk faltering slightly. "Is something wrong, Nightbird?"

The ninja-bot looked at Megatron's hand, then his face. Nightbird had never had any experience with intercourse; she had plenty of reference from her creator, though. Somewhere along the way of her completion, doctor Fujiyama had given the ninja-bot a thorough knowledge of human sex practices. Nightbird had no idea why since she was essentially a warrior robot – despite what the good doctor said – and had no need for "pleasure".

Of course, that was all before she had been given the ability to form thoughts of her own. Nightbird reached deep, recovering the desired information. She allowed the data to enlighten her. She looked back at Megatron and a feeling of worry welled up in her processor.

Cybertronians were certainly not man-made, and probably didn't engage in sexual activities; or, human like sexual activities anyway. Nightbird bowed her head, getting a better look at Megatron's pelvic armor. There was a seam, therefore there was a codpiece, and if there was a codpiece there had to be some sort of interface equipment.

She had some…_equipment_ of her own.

Nightbird's systems hummed as she looked back to Megatron's face.

The mech had clearly wanted sex from her; why else would he be touching her shoulder and praising her every chance he got? From her limited understanding, when a male doted on a female, it meant one thing.

Sex.

"What is it?" Megatron's expression was starting to turn angry. Nightbird quickly placed a hand on his codpiece, rubbing. Megatron was angry because she wasn't responding to his advances, and who was she to disappoint the being responsible for her freedom?

The silver mech gasped, grabbing the ninja-bot's hand. "Nightbird!"

Nightbird looked up at Megatron, confusion clouding her processor. Didn't he want sex? Her programming was telling her that he did, and she honestly wouldn't mind. She stepped back, and he let go of her hand. Megatron shifted on his feet, uncomfortable. Nightbird's confusion cleared, and she instantly stepped forward again.

Perhaps Megatron wasn't very versed in sex and was nervous? She had never had it herself, but her creator had made sure she knew everything about it. That was more than enough on her side to compensate. Nightbird grabbed Megatron's hips and pulled him forward, closer.

Nightbird watched those pretty silver lips part, suddenly wishing she had a mouth of her own…

"_What_ are you – "

But she did have hands. She placed a palm over Megatron's mouth, gently. Nightbird looked into his optics, trying to understand what he wanted. Why was he acting as if he didn't want sexual intercourse? She moved her hand down from his hip to his cod-piece, tapping it questioningly. Megatron's eyes lit up with realization, and Nightbird felt _readiness_ wash over her.

"You want an interface?" He asked, that sexy smirk returning. He grabbed her hips, pulling her forward so that their bodies were flush against each other. "Eager, aren't we…"

Nightbird's circuits sang, and the hand on Megatron's cod-piece automatically began digging into it. The silver mech gasped, his grip tightening on the ninja-bot.

"_Very_ eager," he mumbled as he bent over and began running his lips over her audial sensors. Nightbird tried not to flinch away; it felt…odd. She had never done anything like this, and rather liked the idea, but…

Megatron's hands began sliding down, searching for her interface equipment. When he touched her cod-piece – hidden behind her pelvic armor – she stepped back, removing all contact between herself and Megatron. The mech growled, clearly half-way arounsed already. Nightbird held up a hand before removing her pelvic armor all together. The large black pieces were great for battle, but not for interfacing. She let it fall to the floor with a loud clang, and Megatron's optics darkened at Nightbird's prim, pretty little black codpiece.

Of course, what Megatron didn't know was that behind that prim, pretty little black codpiece wasn't what he was expecting. Nightbird, her circuits tingling uncontrollably, slid her hands to her codpiece and with a couple of taps, it slid open.

She relaxed as her large, dark _engorged_ penis – _spike_ to Megatron – slid out. Nightbird looked up at Megatron, her optics soaking in his pleasing form. His optics were wide with something Nightbird couldn't read.

"That…wasn't what I was expecting." Megatron said, his voice unsure. Nightbird grabbed her spike, massaging it. Her sensor-net lit up, and she would have moaned if she could have.

Doctor Fujiyama had equipped her with a penis for reasons unknown to her. Nightbird had thought that females only had _vaginas_, which she didn't have at all; as confused as she was, she couldn't ask her creator why he had given her a penis though. Perhaps it had to do with the perverted nature of human males? Or just humans in general?

Nightbird felt her member quiver, almost painfully and decided to save the questions for later. She looked at Megatron again, who was staring at what was in her hand.

"Nightbird," Megatron said as he stepped closer. "I don't – "

She did _not_ want to hear "no". Nightbird stopped massaging herself and looked up at the mech standing before her. She was literally buzzing with need, and the idea of not pleasuring herself made her angry. Actually angry! It was almost thrilling how thoughts brought about emotion.

So, she reached her hand behind her back, and pulled out her grappling chord. The chord was supposed to be used for scaling walls or trapping enemies.

Well, she was trapping, but not an enemy…

Megatron was too slow in realizing what she was planning to do – thankfully – and so Nightbird had him tied before he could really protest. She looked at her handiwork and an almost violent surge of electricity swept her body. Megatron's hands tied behind his back and his legs held together near the bottom. Nightbird's cooling fans whirred to life as she repositioned the Decepticon leader so that his front was on the floor and his aft in the air.

"Th-there is no need to tie me!" Megatron began to try to break free of his bonds, but Nightbird knew he wouldn't be able to do it.

The thought had Nightbird rubbing herself again.

"_Nightbird_," Megatron said, nearly desperate. Oh, Nightbird was on the edge of overload! "Release me, immediately!"

Nightbird shook her head, kneeling behind Megatron. She wasted no time in finding his codpiece seam, wedging her fingers into it. Megatron's body jerked, a gasp leaving his vocalizer. The ninja-bot began stroking his sides and back with her other hand, hoping to get Megatron's panel open.

Surprisingly, it snapped open almost immediately. Nightbird watched in fascination as the Decepticon leader's body tried to move down on her hand. Was he turned on by being unable to stop her from touching him?

Nightbird shivered.

"S-stop! I demand – _unf_!"

Nightbird slid a finger across Megtron's valve, enjoying the amount of lubricant being produced. The heat under her fingers was astonishing, and Nightbird couldn't help but dip into it.

A strangled noise escaped Megatron and his body tensed. Nightbird began sliding her fingers in and out, slowly, enjoying the way Megatron cursed and bucked by the minimal ministrations. This continued until Megatron growled; the sound was deep and menacing.

"Get on with it," he demanded. Nightbird would have smiled if she was given a mouth; Megatron _had_ wanted this! A bubbly feeling welled up inside her as she positioned herself behind Megatron. She took herself in her hand, lining her throbbing member to the dripping valve before her. With a shudder, Nightbird sheathed herself inside of Megatron.

She threw her head back, her circuits tingling at the sensation. Nightbird grabbed Megatron's black hips, pulling his body back into her. He yelled out, his valve tightening around her. After giving herself – and Megatron – enough time to adjust, she began moving.

Megatron whined something out, and Nightbird took it to mean "faster". So, being a good ninja-bot, quickened her pace. She bent over Megatron, her smaller frame draped over his. It was nearly alarming how much his prone position had her cooling fans stuttering. Of course, the same could be said for Megatron himself; the mech was panting into the floor, his optics screwed shut.

A heat began building in her lower abdomen and she began to quicken her thrusting. Something was about to give; she guessed it was going to be her overload. Excitement suddenly overtook Nightbird, and before she knew what she was doing, increased her tempo further.

Megatron yelled out, his body trembling. His valve was so _tight_ – Nightbird figured if she could ever love something it would be Megatron's valve.

Nightbird allowed a purr to run through her body and into Megatron. He moaned, and suddenly Nightbird couldn't take it anymore. She felt that immense heat in her lower half build until –

Megatron's body went completely still. Nightbird felt his valve clamp down_ hard_ on her spike, and she felt a few circuits over-heat at the intensity of her and his combined overloads. Megatron finally moaned, the sound loud and thoroughly _pleased_. Nightbird herself gripped Megatron's hips harder, her thrusting finally coming to a stop. Shortly after that, everything turned to static.

Nightbird awoke with a start, her body tingling. She looked around, then down at Megatron. He was still bound and unable to move. She realized that she, luckily, hadn't been out for long.

"Untie me," Megatron said, no real ire in his voice. If anything, he seemed _sated_. "That was quite…enjoyable."

Nightbird couldn't help but beam at the words; it was a compliment! She had done the Decepticon leader – the being responsible for her freedom – proud. Nightbird bent over him, untying the chords on his legs first, then wrists.

Suddenly she was pinned to the floor, a hot mouth on her neck.

"I would very much like to return the _favor_."

Nightbird wondered if Megatron knew she didn't have a valve…

* * *

(I know I made Fujiyama seem kinda like a freak, and for that I am sorry. It wasn't meant that way! lol This was so ridiculous! XD)


End file.
